Crossroads
by brightxstars
Summary: What Angel really said to Mimi when they met at the crossroads. Slight MarkRoger.


Disclaimer: No.

2nd RENT fic. Hope you like. Slight MarkRoger. Takes place after Mimi 'dies', momentarily, that is.

Slightly cliché about the soul mates thing but I'm purdy happy with it. Remember, reviews make me happy.

* * *

There was a warmth enveloping her; holding her, like her mother use to. The warmth was something unfamiliar but something so comforting. It called to her. It screamed for her to come closer. There was a light being emitted from the warmth. It burned past her lids and pained her pupils like she was staring into the heart of an eclipse. As she stood, she braced an arm across her eyes shielding them from the whiteness. Behind her, a voice was pleading to her. She ignored it, memorized by the warmth; compelled to walk towards it. The light faded slightly, but still burned brightly.

A figure stood, tall and proud, the whiteness surrounding it. She couldn't make out what the figure was until it took a step and Mimi heard a heel click. She knew that it was female instantly. She walked towards Mimi, heels clicking and clacking. Mimi's breath caught in her throat as she found her voice.

"Angel?"

Sure enough, the light faded slightly and there stood Angel in all her glory. Her hair was shoulder length and midnight black. The orange shirt she wore matched the flowers on her white mini-skirt perfectly. Her legs were covered in dark blue tights and she wore 5 inch heels that would make any normal woman fall.

"Yes, Mimi?"

She rushed towards Angel and held her tight, stroking her hair. Angel smiled to herself but it soon faded. She had a purpose of being here. A painful one, but it had to be done.

"I missed you so much," Mimi said, voice like that of a 6 year old child on her birthday. "Wait 'til Collins hears about this!"

"Mimi," Angel pushed the girl away and looked her in the eyes. "There's a reason I'm here."

"To tell me to go back right?" Mimi guessed. "But the light. It's so warm. I haven't felt so warm in so long…" Her voice was filled with want.

"Sorta. Kinda. Not really. It's up to you whether you wanna go or stay. I have no say in that. I just wanted you to know something important," Angel's voice was soft and serious.

"Well," Mimi asked, curiosity overtaking her. "What is it?"

Angel paused, not knowing how to put it to someone who didn't see it. Everyone in their group saw it, save for Mimi. Angel just didn't know how to… "You haven't seen it, have you?

"Seen what?" Mimi asked, not liking the sad look in Angel's eyes.

"The secretive glances. The longing stares that Mark gives. The way Roger drags out every touch."

Mimi glared. She jumped on Angel faster than a cheetah, being too defensive for her own tastes. "Don't give me that! They're best friends. Nothing more! Me and Roger are soul mates!"

"Soul mates?" Angel sneered. She didn't want it to be like this. She was hoping that Mimi would have seen it and just accepted it. She didn't want to hurt Mimi.

"Yes." It was spat angrily.

Angel grabbed Mimi's arm and irritably pulled her away of the light. "Wait! Don't take the warmth!" Mimi tugged out of Angel's grasp and rushed closer to the light; to the warmth.

Angel opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a voice, _"Your eyes."_ _Roger's voice was loud and clear, strong and powerful. "When we said our good byes."_

Mimi paused. Angel whispered, "Mimi, come here, please," all trace of anger gone. Mimi considered loosing the warmth. It wouldn't hurt to just look. The warmth would still be there. Mimi came next to Angel, who grabbed her hand. She pointed at a break in the darkness.

The loft came into view. Mimi could see herself, obviously close to death. Roger was holding her body, still singing strong. Mark and Collins were standing off to the side, just watching the scene take place. (The look in Mark's eyes pained Mimi.) She glanced to her left and saw Angel near tears at the sight of her beloved. Mimi turned back towards the loft and saw Maureen looking nervously at her and Roger's direction. Joanne had a comforting hand on her back.

It was then when Mimi realized something was wrong. They were all glowing. Every last one of them. Mimi quickly turned towards Angel, who was glowing a soft purple.

"The color that surrounds you is the color of your soul. Your soul mate should be the same color," Angel answered the unasked question. "I was so happy when I found out that me and Collins were meant to be."

"But how?"

"We angels decided that it was boring in Heaven so we asked the Big Guy to make it a little more entertaining. He granted us the ability to see people's souls. The colors. So it's like watching one huge soap opera with a never ending cast!" Angel smiled at Mimi. Mimi didn't smile back.

"But I'm orange."

"And Roger's green," Angel replied sharply. "As is Mark." Mimi reminded silent. Angel continued. "You're not destined, hun. But you already knew this."

Mimi looked away.

"They may never see the love they share. You two could grow old and die happy together. Or at least what you think is happy. But know, there is someone out there that will make you _happier_ that Roger. And there's someone that'll make Roger happier. And no matter how badly you want it to be you, it's Mark."

"At least Maureen and Joanne match," Mimi said bitterly, turning away from Mark's sad gaze. Angel's hand, which was still holding Mimi's, raised it to her lips. She kissed it then let it go.

"Turn around, girlfriend, and listen to that boys' song."

Mimi knew what she had to do. She would hold on, cling to him, until she was ready to let go. It was selfish but she didn't care. She took a deep breath and walked away from the warmth that reminded her of her mother. She walked towards the cold that overtook her body with a ferocity that no winter storm that match. Mimi always knew that the warmth would be there. She would just wait to feel it again.


End file.
